Trying to Deal
by totalREfan
Summary: A story about Kairi getting tragic news about Sora and how Kairi handles it.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. 

It was cold. REALLY cold. I probably should have been more prepared. School was just let out and I was walking as fast I could back to my own house so I could escape from the freezing cold.

Stray leaves were blowing swiftly through the air and into my face. I had to brush them off with one hand as I held my windbreaker jacket closed with the other. The wind made it really chilly even though it was early autumn. It was late September actually. I was glad that I wore pants instead of a skirt today. My legs would be too frozen to move. My ears were numb and my cheeks felt frostbitten.

However, my main concern was my hands. After buttoning up my windbreaker I stopped for a second. It didn't help much to curl my fingers and warm them with my breath. A little while after doing this a pair of gray wool gloves were stuck in front of my face by an already gloved hand. I looked to my side and saw that my best friend Riku was holding them out in front of me.

Riku flashed me a quick smile. "Here, borrow my extra pair."

I flashed a quick smile back, and I took the gloves from his hands then put them on quickly. "Thanks," I said kindly.

Riku and I started walking to our warm homes. After a while we didn't really say anything to each other. Riku suddenly broke the silence. "When was the last time you saw Sora?"

I thought for a moment. "Not for a couple weeks. I tried calling a few times but no one was there and I never got an answering machine."

"Same with me. I've tried to go over his house but I've never seen any cars in the driveway whenever I go there."

"Well, I wish I knew what was going on. If my best friend was going to be out of school for at least two weeks, I would I think that I should know."

"So do I," Riku sighed.

By the time Riku said that, we reached my house. I turned and ran up my long driveway but not before I said to Riku "See you tomorrow,"

After running past our crimson minivan, into my house, up the stairs, and into my room, I plopped myself onto my bed face-first. Then, I got up and flung my jacket and bag into a corner.

At first, I didn't know what to do. The first thing I did was go over to my collection of beanie-babies. I picked up my favorite beanie lobster and I held it with both arms straight out. I found myself talking to my beanie-baby. "You don't have to go to boring school all day, do you, Lawrence?"

When I put Lawrence down, something caught my eye. It was my favorite picture sitting in a frame on my desk. I picked it up and examined it closely. It was a picture of Sora, Riku, and I. We were all smiling and giving a thumbs up while we were all covered in mud. When it was taken, we had just came back from a fishing trip at a nearby lake. It was after a rainstorm and we had a mudfight. It was actually one of the best times of my life.

While I was reminiscing, my mother called to me from downstairs. "Kairi! You need to come walk Fifi!"

Quickly, I set the picture down and I ran down the stairs. My mom was already at the bottom holding Fifi's leash with Fifi already in it. Without saying a word, I took my little French poodle's leash and headed out the door.

When I did head out the door, I started walking down the driveway while Fifi wasn't moving at all. I looked back at Fifi who was sitting on the doorstep smiling at wagging her tail.

I let out a tired groan. "Come on, 'Feef'. I want to get this over with." Fifi let out a loud yelp and started walking along with me. I was walking slowly while Fifi was scurrying from side to side and sniffing everything we passed.

In the middle of our walk Selphie approached me. "Hey, Kairi!"

I was staring at Selphie with a glum expression while Fifi was peeing on a traffic sign. "What do you want?" Selphie just kept on staring at me slightly leaned over with her arms close to her body. "What do you want?" Selphie still would not answer. "Selphie? Okay, you're creeping me out now. Stop it. If you don't talk in the next five seconds I'm going to leave."

Immediately after I said that, she spoke. "I know who you would be to couple with." I couldn't wait to hear this one. Selphie always tries to pair together people at our school and anybody that does listen to her doesn't really do that well in a relationship with who she recommends. "You'd be perfect with Tidus!"

Tidus? He was this boy at our school plays soccer. He's actually really good at it too. But the thing that's weird about Tidus is the way he dresses. It would too hard for me to explain just how he dresses but I can sum it up in one word; "unsymmetrical".

"Yeah, sure, I'll ask him tomorrow." I said without much enthusiasm.

"No! I'm serious. I've heard that he's having his eyes on you."

"I'm flattered but I don't think so."

"Fine, then. Don't trust me that it would be a good idea." I spotted from the corner of my eye that Yuffie was walking along the street. Selphie then quickly turned around and ran towards Yuffie. "Hey! Guess what!'

"Finally," I mumbled under my breath. Somebody else she can bother." Fifi and I finished our walk and we went back to my house.

Please review because wondering whether or not I should continue it. When you tell me what you think please give an honest answer.


	2. At the Hospital

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

The cool breeze lifted my hair up and behind as I sped down the street. The

other day was cold but today was exceptionally warm so I welcomed the cool air

blowing in my face.

The wheels of my blue mountain bike were rattling from the great speed I was

gathering on the big hill I was rolling down.

I was on my way to Sora's house on this warm Saturday. I couldn't help but

wonder why I didn't see him for a long time. I was just hoping that nothing bad

happened. I would be torn apart if something happened.

After riding on my bike down the hill, I was nearing the bottom where Sora

lived. As I got closer to his I saw two people got out of a car in his

driveway. they were immediately noticed as his parents. His short, brown haired

mother was crying on his tall brown-haired and thin as a pencil father's

shoulder. Slowly, his parents were walking in through the side door to the

inside of the house, but there was no Sora.

This sight made me extremely nervous. This made me think even more that

something bad happened. My stomach was furiously churning inside me.

When I wasn't looking, a car had pulled out of a driveway on front of me. I was

too busy looking at Sora's parents to notice. In an instant I hit the side of

the car at full speed. My body just about flipped over the handle;e bars. My

body was lying on the top of the hood, and amazingly, I was barely hurt. Well,

I don't think i was. maybe I was too worried about Sora to worry about myself.

The driver of the car was yelling at me when he stuck his head out the window.

So, I went around and picked up my bike and saw a huge dent where I crashed. I

didn't really care about it so I walked my bike across the street and to Sora's

house.

When I arrived, I leaned my bike against the railing on the steps to the house.

My hand was frozen in midair when I hesitated to knock on the door. Inside, I

could hear faint cries of Sora's mother. Very lightly, I knocked on the door.

When nobody came, I knocked slightly louder.

I felt the vibrations from footprints walking toward the door. The door was

very slowly opened and revealed that Sora's father was standing there. It

seemed that when he saw me, it was like he felt a sense of relief, because once

I was seen, he smiled a little bit.

"Oh, Kairi," he said with his soft voice. "Come on in." I nodded in a agreement

and went inside. The house looked and felt really homey. Sora's mother was

bawling her eyes out on the couch in the living room. I sat down in a chair

that was near them. Sora's father sat down next to his mother and held her.

I hesitated a long time before speaking. When I did, I almost started to

stutter. "I want to ask a question. What happened to Sora?" When I said that,

Sora's mother started crying twice as loud. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," The father replied. "Sora's down at the hospital. Visiting hours

are still open if you wish to see him. He's in room 206."

"What happened to him?" Sora's mother again started to cry very loudly. "That's

okay. I'll find out when I get there,"

Without saying much of a goodbye, I stepped out of the house and grabbed my

bike. I felt too sick to ride it, so I walked with it. The local hospital was

only about a mile away. It would probably take me a half-hour to walk there, so

i started off in the hospital's direction.

On the way, I kept on thinking. I was thinking about Sora. What happened? I was

so worried. It was hard to imagine what life would be like if I lost Sora. To

me, It seemed as life-changing as having one of your hands cut off.

Sora was all I was thinking about, except for Riku. Riku was his best friend

too. How would it affect him? Riku usually isn't the kind of person that shows

that he grieves. Maybe on the inside but not on the outside. Would it change

him? Everything was getting too overwhelming for me.

While I was thinking about Sora, the walk went by pretty fast. I was there

before I knew it. In front of the building I stood for a while as I looked up

at the three-story building.

I wasn't very quick about going inside. The first thing I did was lock up my

bike on the bike rack. I had a tough time to remember the combination because

too many other things were on my mind. Eventually, I got it and I walked

inside. There was a long hallway where I walked in. the walls were lined with

wheelchairs. I started thinking about Sora again. How life-changing would it be

if Sora got stuck in a wheelchair his entire life. it would put a burden on

everybody and things would much more difficult for Sora to do. This was the

first time I shuddered at a thought.

Slowly I shuffled through the hallway until I ended up at a reception desk. The

lady at the desk was rather husky and had a pink uniform. her curly hair lifted

up her pink nurse's hat from on her head. As i walked up to her, she gave me a

mean look.

"What do you want?!" She yelled at me when I walked up close to the desk. Her

voice sounded raspy as if she smoked for her whole life.

My voice was shaky because I got frightened when she yelled at me. "I'm

l-looking f-for room 206,"

The receptionist looked at me with an even harder look and then squinted her

eyes. "The kid, eh? You can't see him right now."

"I thought that it was still visiting hours,"

"It is!" This yell made me even more shaky and nervous. "he's being treated

right now. the should be done in a moment. I'll tell you when you can go in so

SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!!" I heard her mumble as I walked away. "mumble I hate

kids... mumble."

The waiting room was right near the desk so I sat down. Next to me was a wall

of pamphlets. I quickly looked at the titles. It was nothing but information on

how to treat injuries and prevent illnesses. I decided not to read any of them

and just wait while holding up my head with my elbows on my knees.

I was too hypnotized by my own thoughts to be in touch with reality and I

didn't know exactly how much time passed. But, after a while Riku came in. He

was going to the reception, but he walked over to me first. When he sat down he

looked at me, but I kept on looking down on the floor. I wasn't speaking at all

when Riku came in, but after a while Riku made a little small talk.

"You heard he's in the hospital too?"

I was still staring at the floor and spoke quietly when I talked. "I can't

believe that something like this has happened. I wish I knew what happened to

him."

Riku let out a large sigh. "Why aren't you seeing him right now?"

"He's being treated. The receptionist will tell us when he can be visited."

As soon as I said this, the receptionist came out from behind the desk and

walked over to us, seeming to be stomping her feet while doing it. "Hey! You

can see your friend now!"

Riku and i sat up from our seats at the same time. We walked towards the

elevator so slowly it as if we were the ones walking the death walk.

Neither of us were really talkative, so you might have noticed we don't talk

that much. We didn't talk much either as we took the elevator up to the second

floor.

i started looking at the doors down the hall to find Sora's room. 202... 204...

206. I stood in front of the door. Riku was standing directly behind me. The

door creaked as I slowly pushed it open.

Note: I don't know exactly know what I'm going to have happen to Sora. So I'm going to let you(the readers) review and tell me what you would like to see. While this happens, I won't start my next chapter for a couple days. 


End file.
